Asian Television Content Phl Corp. launches top-notch TV programs
Updated June 1, 2014 - 12:00am Hi-5 is a popular educational children’s program created in Australia in 1999 MANILA, Philippines - Some of IBC primetime in the past of a throwback in 70's and 80's: Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Tarzan, See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Barrio Balimbing, Loveliness, Goin' Bananas, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack, Sic O'Clock News, etc. And now, IBC-13's 54th anniversary as the most popular and top-rated primetime offerings: Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, PBA and NBA, and the Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks) as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. The long wait is over. Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC), the much-awaited new content TV provider of IBC-13, will launch its top-notch TV programs tomorrow, June 2, as announced by its president and CEO, Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez. Among the TV programs to debut will be Hi-5, the popular educational children’s program created in Australia in 1999 has a new home. It reaches an estimated average weekly global audience of one million children as it is being broadcast in over 83 countries to educate our children through song and dance. ATC will bring it on free TV, from Mondays to Fridays, 5:30 p.m. to 6 p.m. on IBC-13 learning new things with the help of our puppets while entertained by the cast. Animalia, a fun and informative program which reveals the amazing world of animals and their interaction with people, from Monday to Friday 5:30 to 6 p.m. The Big Planet is perfect for kids of all ages and explores different people, interesting places, weird inventions and strange animals from around the world. The telecast date is on June 7, from 5 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. on INN. Another program worth seeing is the action-packed hit series in Mexico La Teniente (The Lieutenant). It’s a story of conspiracy with equal doses of thriller and melodrama. TV audiences will be amazed by its scenic shots using an array of helicopters, boats and planes. La Teniente (The Lieutenant) premiered in June 7 and airs on Saturday nights from 6 to 6:45 p.m. ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) is the Asia’s largest mixed martial arts show at its best featuring the best fighters and our very own Ana Julaton a.k.a. The Hurricane, the first Filipina boxer to win the women’s WBO Super Bantamweight and IBA Super Bantamweight World Championships. She won in the recent May is ONE FC: Rise of Heroes fight against Egyptian Kickboxing Champion AyaSaeid Saber. “It’s absolutely mixed martial arts at its best. Making it stronger than ever,” as stated by Randy Topacio, ATC VP for sales and marketing at its prime. It will now airs Saturday nights from 11 p.m. to 12 midnight. Another sports-oriented show is Football Fanatics that highlights new players and legends of football, coaches, clubs, stadia, merchandise and controversies. It will be shown Monday to Friday from 8 to 8:30 p.m. When the telenovela fever on Philippine free TV as IBC has made a comeback to primetime telenovelas via The Two Sidea of Ana and La Teniente. (IBC aired the telenovelas including Maria del Ciel''o, ''Carita de Angel and Por Un Beso as well as Maria Isabel, Rosalinda, Amor Bravio and La Madrastra). Two Sides of Ana is a compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love story. It will air Mondays to Fridays, from 6 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. Gadgets & Gizmos airing at 6 p.m. on INN. It is an exciting half an hour series that will amaze audiences as they discover the awesome gadgets in the world. Other interesting programs to watch out for are: Beyond Stardom, which focuses on what the stars do in between takes to know more about your favorite Hollywood stars and learn how the stars started their career, their lifestyles, fashion statements and more. The telecast date will be on June 7, from 6:30 p.m. to 7 p.m. on the network's UHF news network INN. There is Cultural Flavors (Saturdays 5:30 to 6 p.m.), a 30-minute cooking tour that takes viewers around the world one dish at a time without leaving the kitchen. Boost will be shown on Saturday nights starting at 6 p.m. on INN. It is an informative and empowering half hour show containing all the essential ingredients for achieving that perfect healthy balance. Fame (Sundays 7 p.m.) and Fashion Memoir (Sundays 8 p.m.) cater to viewers who are more into famous personalities in Hollywood and fashion entertainment. 'IBC News Network (INN 45) Schedule (with ATC @ IBC block)' :ATC on IBC block under IBC News Network (INN) Channel 45 from 6 to 6:30 p.m., 8 to 9:30 p.m. and 11 to 11:30 p.m. on Monday to Friday, 6 p.m. to 10:30 p.m. on Saturday and 7:30 to 11:30 p.m. on Sunday :MONDAY-FRIDAY :05:30 - Animalia (ATC @ IBC) :06:00 - Gadgets & Gizmos (ATC @ IBC) :06:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :07:45 - PCOO Documentaries :08:00 - RioMania: Football Fanatics (ATC @ IBC) :08:30 - Stoplight TV (ATC @ IBC) :09:30 - Eala ng Balita (LIVE) :10:00 - Dial M (LIVE) :11:00 - PCOO Documentaries :11:15 - News Team 13 (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :12:00 - Report Kay Boss! (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Friday) :SATURDAY :05:00 - The Big Planet (ATC @ IBC) :05:00 - Cultural Flavours (ATC @ IBC) :06:00 - Boost (ATC @ IBC) :06:30 - Beyond Stardom (ATC @ IBC) :07:00 - Amazing World of Automobiles (ATC @ IBC) :08:00 - ONE FC (ATC @ IBC) :09:00 - Global Mission :10:00 - SSS: Kabalikat Natin :10:30 - Team Rescue 911 :11:15 - Bitag :12:00 - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :SUNDAY :06:00 - Cinema Noveau (ATC @ IBC) :07:00 - Fame (ATC @ IBC) :08:00 - Fashion Memoir (ATC @ IBC) :09:00 - A to Z of Motorsport (ATC @ IBC) :09:30 - Travel and Trade (rerun) :10:00 - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :10:30 - ONE FC (ATC @ IBC) 'IBC: The Greatest Hits of Primetime' Noon: *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Chicks to Chicks'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' *''Tarzan'' *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' *''See-True'' *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' *''Sitak ni Jack'' *''Seiko TV Presents'' *''The Legend Superstar'' *''Hapi House'' *''Goin' Bananas'' *''Barrio Balimbing'' *''Sic O'Clock News'' *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' *''Loveliness'' *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' *''Maricel Live!'' *''Ora Engkantada'' *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang'' *''Pinoy Thriller '' Ngayon: *''Janella in Wonderland'' (fantaserye) (Mon-Fri 7:30PM-8:30PM) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (teleserye) (Mon-Fri 8:30PM-9:15PM) *''Only Me and You'' (kilig-serye) (Mon-Fri 9;15PM-9:45PM) *''Viva Box Office'' (Viva Tagalog movies) (Mon-Fri 9:45PM-11:30PM) *''PBA'' (sports/basketball) (Satruday 4:00PM-6:00PM and Sunday 5:00PM-7:00PM, simulcast on TV5, AksyonTV, IBC News Network (INN), Radyo5 92.3 News FM and DZTV Radyo Budyong) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (sitcom) (Satruday 6:45PM-7:30PM) *''Tasya Fantasya'' (fantasy anthology) (Saturday 7:30PM-8:30PM) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (drama anthology) (Saturday 8:30PM-9:30PM) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (gag show) (Saturday 9:30PM-10;30PM) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (game show) (Sunday 7:30PM-8:30PM) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (reality show) (Sunday 8:30PM-9:30PM) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (musical variety show) (Sunday 9:30PM-10:30PM) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action movies, specials and concerts) (Sunday 10:30PM-12:30AM) *''Express Balita'' (longest-running primetime news program) (Mon-Fri 6:30PM-7:45PM) *''News Team 13'' (late-night newscast) (Mon-Fri 11:30PM-12:00MN) *''Express Balita Weekend'' (Saturday 12:00MN-12:30AM/Sunday 7:00PM-7:30PM) *'ATC @ IBC (''Television at its Best, Iba Kapag Kapiling Ka)' *''Hi-5 (the popular educational children’s program) (Mon-Fri 5:30PM-6:00PM) *''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (Tresebella) (telenovela) (Mon-Fri 6:00PM-6:30PM) *''La Teniente'' (TreseBella) (telenovela) (Saturday 6:00PM-6:45PM) *''ONE FC'' (sports/MMA) (Saturday 11:00PM-12:00MN) Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) Collection *The IBC Collection is comprised of approximately 4,000 U-matic and Betacam Tapes. IBC-produced shows such as T.O.D.A.S. and Sic O’Clock News as well as several government recordings such as the 1998 Centennial Celebration can be found in this collection.